My Baby
by Ryu-kun ibuki
Summary: Dia berjalan menelusuri waktu, melihat kematian dari orang yang dia sayangi dan juga orang yang dia cintai. Melihat anak-anak yangvsudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri sudah tumbuh menjadi pria yang dewasa. Warn:semi-canon Ooc typo
1. Chapter 1

My baby.

Disclaimer Mizuho Kusanagi

Story Ryu-kun

Enjoy it..

.

.

.

.

.

Pria berusia lebih dari seribu tahun itu selalu berjalan sendirian, keabadiannya membuat dirinya tidak dapat sakit apa lagi mati. Sungguh dia sudah lelah melihat kematian dan kelahiran yang selalu terulang seperti roda waktu. Melihat satu persatu temannya yang dulu bersamanya melindungi raja Hiryuu meninggalkanya seorang diri.

Dia tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada naga putih untuk mengunjunginya, tidak menepati janji yang lain pada naga hijau untuk membawa arak untuk minum bersama , tidak menepati janjinya untuk bermain bersama naga biru.

Sesak..

Bagaimana juga dulu mereka berempat selalu bersama-sama melindungi sang naga merah. _Kita akan bertemu disurga nanti._ Kalimat dari naga putih membuatnya refleks mencengkram dadanya sakit. " maaf.." setetes air menetes dari manik birunya. "Maaf.. hiks.. aku ingin mati dan bertemu kalian lagi." _Zeno, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu._ Kata-kata dari sang raja terngiang di kepalanya. Dia mendonggak kelangit yang mendadak mendung, mewakili perasaanya selama ini.

"RAJAKU!" Teriaknya frustasi dan berharap bahwa sang raja akan menjemputnya kesurga sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Kebahagiaanya kembali terengut. Saat itu dia meringkuj kelaparan karena tidak makan apapun dan dia berharap bahwa dia akan mati kelaparan. Matanya terpejam menunggu sang maut untuk menjemputnya pergi dari dunia ini.

"Tuan.." suara lembut membuatnya membuka matanya, mengerang pelan saat cahaya matahari menusuk matanya. Saat dia membuka matanya dia menemukan gadis manis berambut hitam yang menatapnya cemas.

"daijobu?" Tanya gadis itu menunggu reaksi Zeno yang hanya diam saja. " ahhh!" Teriak gadis itu pelan saat menyentuh tangan Zeno yang sedingin es. " ayo kita masuk tuan." Gadis itu menarik tangan Zeno yang entah mengapa menurutbya bagaikan sebuah raga tanpa jiwa.

.

"Kaya! Kaya! Lihat aku bawa apa?" Teriak Zeno riang sambil membawa sekeranjang apel. " pak tua penjual buah memberiku ini " Kaya hanya tersenyum lemah diatas ranjangnga. Sudah sebulan Zeno tinggal bersamanya dan juga kondisi tubuhnya juga memburuk. "Kau akan sakit Zeno-kun." Ucap Kaya lemah dan Zeno hanya tersenyum lebar. " daijobu, aku ini kuat."

Zeno memandang Kaya sejenak. "Kaya-chan.."

"Ya?"

"Aku mohon menikahlah denganku...".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zeno kembali memandang batu nisan dihadapannya. Sudah tiga ratus tahun sejak kematian istrinya, sudah seribu tujuh ratus tahun teman-temannya meninggalkanya. Dan juga sudah dua ribu tahun dia berjalan dengan tubuh immortal ini.

"Hahh.." helaan nafas meluncur dari bibirnya, dia sedikit tersenyum saat merasakan kehadiran aura dari naga putih. Zeno yang sedang duduk diatas dahan pohon hanya memandang langit dan membiarkan si naga putih kecil yang menatapnya kebingungan.

"Heyy!" Seru naga kecil itu. " apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana?" Tanyanya dan Zeno hanya diam, tidak menjawab apapun. Naga kecil itu menghentakan kakinya tanah.

Kesal.

"Onii-chan!" Teriak anak itu kesal.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Otou-san." Kata Zeno sambil tersenyum lembut, membuat naha kecil itu menahan nafasnya. "Otou-san?" Gumamnya sambil memiringkan kepaanya kesamping.

"Umm." Zeno melompat turun dari dahan pohon dan berjalan kearah naga kecil itu. "Otou-san." Dan menepuk kepala anak itu pelan. "Tapi kau-"

"Sst.." Zeno meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir anak itu. "Suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu.."

Naga kecil itu terdiam sebelum mendengar teriakan 'hakuryuu-sama!' Dan Zeno kemudoan berlari meninggakan anak itu. " sayonara, chibi hebi!"

Anak kecil itu memegang kepalanya yang baru ditepuk Zeno dan bergumam pelan.

. "Otou-san.."

.

.

.

Anak kecil memakai topeng itu mengendap-ngendap layaknya maling. Dia ingin keluar dari rumah untuk bermain bersama anak-anak yang lain meskipun mereka semua kabur. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah bola yang memantul-mantul dan menggelinding kearahnya. Tangan mungilnya memungut bola itu dan melihat sekeliling untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik bola itu.

"Kau boleh memilikinya." Sebuah suara membuatnya terkejut dan refleks menjatuhkan bola itu. Dia menoleh keasal suara dimana ada seorang pria berambut pirang yang berjongkok dihadapannya. Pria itu mengambil bola itu dan menjulurkannya kearah anak itu. "A-arigatou.." ucap anak itu gagap dan menerima bola itu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Iya.." anak itu mengangguk. "Kau amat mirip dengan Abi.." ucap pria itu lemah dan sedih, dia sedikit terkejut saat merasakan tangan kecil mengusap pipinya. "Nii-chan daijobu?" Tanya anak itu cemas dan Zeno menggeleng. "Daijobu.." tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepala anak itu pelan. "Kau tinggal sendirian?" Tanya Zeno dan anak itu menggeleng. "A-Ao bersamaku."

"Ao?"

"Seiryuu!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan dan membuat Zeno dan anak itu menoleh keasal suara itu. "Itu Ao?" Tanya Zeno dan anak itu mengangguk. Zeno tersenyum miris saat merasakan pria bertubuh tegap itu tidak akan hidup lama lagi. " heyy.." anak itu menoleh kearah Zeno heran. " berikan kakak itu banyak cinta ya.." anak itu mengangguk . "Aku mencintainya.."

Zeno berdiri dan menepuk pakaianya. "Kalau begitu.." dan menundukan badanya sehingga tingginya sejajar dengan anak itu. "Aku akan pergi.." anak itu langsung mencengkram pakaian Zeno. "Tidak boleh.."

"Aku janji suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu."ucap Zeno sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Anak itu juga mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan mengkaitkanya. "Janji?"

"Umm.. janji seumur hidup." Anak itu mengangguk dan membiarkan pria yang baru dikenalnya pergi meninggalkannya sementara Ao sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Siapa itu tadi?"

"Naga kuning..."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Anak kecil bersurai hijau itu kini sedang bersembunyi, baru saja dia mau melarikan diri tangannya sudah ditahan oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Anak kecil kau mau kemana?" Tanya Zeno heran dan dapat melihat luka bakar ditangan anak itu. " siapa yang melakukan ini?" Zeno segera menarik tangan anak itu dan melipat kain pakaian anak itu. "Kau dibakar?"

"M-master.. master sudah.." mata anak itu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Master mengorbankan dirinya hiks..." dan menangis saat mengingat senyum terakhir yang diberikan sang guru kepadanya. "Zeno akan mengobatimu.."

.

"I-ittai!" Pekik anak itu saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan air cuka. "Daijobu, ini agar kulitmu tidak cacat." Ucap Zeno yang mengompres tangan itu. _Datanglah untuk mengunjungiku dan kita akan minum bersama_. Zeno menghentikan aktivitasnya saat mengingat kalimat yang diucapkan temannya dulu.

"Tuan."

"Ahhh maaf aku melamun.' Ujar Zeno sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Kau lapar?" Anak itu mengangguk. "Makanlah ini." Dan Zeno menyerahkan roti miliknya.

"Tuan tidak makan?'

"Aku sudah kenyang." Zeno memperban tangan anak itu. "Ne gaki.." anak bersurai hijau itu menatap Zeno heran. "Tetaplah hidup.."

"T-tapi..."

"Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan gurumu dulu?" Tanya Zeno pelan.

 _Lompatlah Jaeha, sampai kau menyetuh langit dan terbanglah yang tinggi_.

"Ingat.." Zeno tersenyum senang dan memeluk anak itu. "Aku harua pergi."

"Jangan!" Anak itu mencengkram kain baju Zeno erat. "Aku hiks tidak mau hiks sendirian lagi.."isaknya dan Zeno hanya mengusap kepalanya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi.."

" kapan?"

"Suatu saat nanti takdir akan mempertemukan kita."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks aku hanya merasa senang."isak Ki-ja dengan sedih bercampur senang. " ikatan antar saudara para naga kini bersatu lagi."

Jae-ha hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu itu."sambil menepuk punggung Ki-ja agar berhenti menangis. Shin-ah hanya memandang mereka berdua dalam diam dan Zeno...

"Zeno senang!" Serunya riang sambil memeluk ketiga pria itu erat. "Zeno-kun apa kau mencintai kami semua?" Tanya Jaeha usil dan Zeno hanya menggeleng.

"Zeno senang karena kalian sudah tumbuh dengan baik." Ujarnya lembut sambil tersenyum hangat yang membuat ketiga pria itu hanya bisa diam melihatnya.

.

.

.

Rasanya senyuman itu amat familiar bagi mereka..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari!

Yoshhh! Gomene loncat-loncat soalnya Ryu fans Jaeha! *ditenggelemin.

Review ne minna ^w^/ next wait Ryu bakal updated Death parade!

Jaa-na :D /


	2. Chapter 2

Let us see your eyes

Dic = Mizuho Kusanagi

Author = Ryu-kun

Enjoy it

.

.

.

Remaja bersurai biru muda itu gemetaran karena takut, takut akan kekuatannya yang membunuh prajurit tadi siang. Tadi siang saat dia bermain bersama anak-anak desa atau lebih tepatnya 'mengawasi' mereka, salah satu anak mencuri pedangnya dan berlari. Meninggalkan dia yang hanya bisa diam meratapi pedangnya yang menjadi mainan anak-anak itu.

Dan sambil menunggu anak-anak itu kembali dia membantu penduduk desa bekerja seperti biasa...

...tanpa menyadari bahwa itu saat terakhir kali anak-anak itu melempar senyum kepadanyasebelum tubuh mereka terbaring kaku dihadapannya.

"ANAKKU!" raungan orang tua dari anak-anak itu membuatnya merasa bersalah ...

... apakah Yona akan membencinya...

.

.

.

Prajurit itu kembali datang, sekompi pasukan siap membumi hanguskam desa kecil itu dan sialnya Hak dan yang lainnya sedang pergi mengumpulkan dengan Yona yang terpojok karena musuh. hei...kau bisa membunuh mereka dengan mudah ...

... nyanyian iblis itu terdengar menyapa indranya,menghasut pikirannya yang kalap karena terdesak jumlah musuh. "Shinah" dibelakangnya Yona ketakutan dan dihadapannya para musuh tersenyum keji...

... hei...

hentikan saja jantung mereka seperti kau membunuh prajurit saat kau kecil dulu...

Suara tawa itu terdengar mengerikan ditambah Yona menjerit kecil saat anak panah mengenai kulitnya. lihat... dia melukai ojou-sama karena kebodohanmu...

tidak...tidak...Tidak!

"Shinah! aku tidak apa-apa!" terlambat, amarah naga biru sampai pada puncaknya. sepasang manik emas itu menatap tajam kearah musuh bagaikan membawa pesan kematian bagi mereka. "Mati..." dan saat itu dia menyadari kalau sudah terlambat menyesali segalanya...

...manik emas tersebut terbuka lebar menatap garang kearah prajurit musuh...

Yona menahan nafasnya, mendengar teriakan prajurit yang tewas karena hancurnya jantung mereka dan juga sosok didepannya yang jatuh kehabisan tenaga. jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"SHINAH!"

.

.

.

"Dia bahkan tidak mau makan." Yoon menghela nafas, seperti ibu-ibu yang khawatir akan kesehatan anaknya. "Jaeha dan Kija sudah membujuknya." satu helaan nafas lagi... "aku merasa seperti ibu yang cemas akan anakku" tawa hambar keluar dari bibir Yona dan juga hak.

"Zeno..." remaja berambut pirang itu menatap Yoon penuh harap . "boleh melihatnya?"

"asalkan kau dapat membujuknya makan aku akan senang."

"Baik okaa-san."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU OKAA-SAN!"

.

.

.

"Seiryuu?" Shinah menggeliat pelan saat merasakan seseorang mencolek pipinya. "bangun." satu colekan lagi. "ayo bangun." cubit. "anak muda." cubit, lama-lama kesal juga. "Shinah..." nada itu... nada suara itu...

Abi...

Kenapa... familiar?

"Shinah..." lagi? kenapa dadanya sesak? "biarkan aku melihat matamu yang cantik itu..."

biarkan aku melihat matamu untuk terakhir kali...

Shinah membuka matanya perlahan, memperlihatkan manik emas yang indah bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. tapi kenapa air matanya mendadak keluar. "ahh... matamu yang cantik jadi basah." dia dapat merasakannya kalau ada seseorang yang menghapus air matanya.

...kenapa ini terasa familiar?

... momen ini?

"Zeno..." perasaan ini , perasaan sedih ini. "Zeno!" tanpa sadar dia memeluk Zeno. erat sampai membuat naga kuning hampir kehabisan nafas karenanya. "ya ini aku.." elusan dikepala membuat perasaan sedih dan rindu ini membuncah. "kau pasti takut." kecupan dipuncak kepalanya membuatnya nyaman. "sekarang tidurlah..."

"jangan pergi bodoh... aku sudah lama..." dan Zeno menyadari kalau yang berbicara bukan lagi Shinah. "menunggumu saudaraku..."

Zeno mengeratkan pelukannya pada Shinah... "aku disini dan tidak meninggalkanmu saudaraku..." kalau raja Hiryuu masih ada mungkin dia akan tersenyum bahagia saat ini.

Rajaku...

Zeni mengeratkan pelukannya pada Shinah. tolong lindungi kami dari atas sana...

... lindungi kami para kesatria kesayanganmu...

.

.

.

end ...

#banting hape

kore wa nani! *teriak seriosa* oke gak ada chap sedih tapi chap sweatdrope #masudlu yahh anggap aja ni cerita gak jelas nambahin dosa Ryu *ngekek frustasi

harap kalian bersabar nunggu chapter baru :v jaa ne!


End file.
